Mackenzie Ravel
Mackenzie Ravel is the Captain of The Rebellion Team Beta. She is a daughter of Eris. History Mackenzie Ravel was born to Mr. Johann Ravel and Eris. Mr. Ravel was a very young man(around 20) in love with Eris.They all lived together happily. Due to Eris' natural ability to create chaos, she caused a panic at a certain disco one night where Mr. Ravel was DJ-ing which lead to the death of Mr. Ravel and the "death" of Eris. She lived in an orphanage for 5 years until a satyr found her and took her to CHB at the age of 8.She had insulted Ares badly and got cursed by Ares when she was 12. She later joined The Hunters of Artemis. She has also fought in the Titan War.By the age of 15, she fell for Leo Valdez when he,Jason Grace ,and Piper Mclean crossed paths with them in their Quest to save Hera. She accidentally divulged the secret to Thalia not long after and got kicked out.Thus creating a hatred for Leo Valdez. She later followed The Rebellion Team Alpha into the Rebellion HQ and got recruited. She now is the Captain of The Rebellion Team Beta. Personality She was a soft and kind person before she came to CHB. Her hatred towards demigods started when she realized that her mother did not receive a cabin in CHB. It only strengthened when she got shunned out by the other campers after she received the curse of Ares. She has this natural love for Chaos. She hates love and believes that love is just a lie. She still secretly loves and hates Leo Valdez at the same time.She hates Artemis,The Hunters of Artemis, and Camp Half-Blood. She is kinda friendly if you get to know her. She is humble and doesn't boast like some people *coughDuke Monroecough*. She does not hesitate to kill anyone (except Leo Valdez) if they get in her way. She has this not-so-secret love for music.She kinda acts like a hunter of Artemis sometimes....especially when it comes to boys. Her language is kinda British English due to the amount of time she spent with a lot of English hunters. fatal flaw Her fatal flaw is her emotional stability. Her emotions get the best of her . fears She is afraid of affection and being alone. Relationships An interview with Mackenzie Ravel with yours truly as the host Arcus: Welcome everyone! Now my first guest for the day is known to be the only daughter of Eris ! Let's give a hand to Ms. Mackenzie Raven! Mackenzie: It's Ravel. Arcus: Oops sorry about that. Who the Hades wrote this script?! *throws cards away* Now Ms. Ravel, mind if ask you you opinion with the people I am going to mention? Mackenzie: Yeah Sure. Arcus: Now... Artemis? Mackenzie: Hate her. Arcus: Hunters of Artemis? Mackenzie: I hate majority of them. Arcus: Ares? Mackenzie: DummKopf placed a curse on me! I hate him! Arcus: Now let's talk about your co workers in the rebellion..... Kathy Castellan? Mackenzie: It is unwise to speak ill of her but one thing I can say is that she has the initiative and the drive. Arcus:Mhmm....... Sophie Jen? Mackenzie: Oh she's ok I guess.... She has this cute cat so yeah she's ok.... Arcus:Yoru Sato? Mackenzie: Oh well.... She's ok too...feel bad for the dear because of her allergy. Arcus: Peppermint Sweets? Mackenzie: Well.....Candy Cane is ok. She's really smart. Arcus: Duke Monroe?? Mackenzie: Brilliant guy. Amazing Actually. Might I add that his strategy is ingenius! He's just a bit big-headed.... Arcus: Ok.......Ari Queen? Mackenzie: Ok I guess.....nice girl if you get to know her. Arcus: Joe Tanaka? Mackenzie: Good Guy really. I think he has a thing for Sophie. Arcus: Gina Martinez? Mackenzie: Well....she's a swell girl....just kinda hate the fact that Leo likes/d her.........Well....It's kinda sad for a total loser to fall for such a great girl... Arcus: Looks like someone is a bit green with envy...... Mackenzie: HADES NO! Arcus: Now this would be my last question..... Leo Valdez? Audience: OOOOOOooooooo! Mackenzie: *turns a bright shade of crimson* I absolutely positively hate him. He makes my blood boil. I can't stand him. Can't even woo a girl right. Total loser. *says this in such an unconvincing way* ---Meanwhile on the Argo 2--- Leo: What did I do to her? Piper: Shut up Leo! WE have to get to the other side of the doors of death as soon as possible! Hazel: Arcus is such a good host. Frank: I like how she gives free stuff away. Jason: *imitating Arcus* You get a car! You get a car! EVERYBODY GETS A CAR! Nico: shh.... I'm watching my Korean telanovelas. *everyone on the Argo 2 looks at Nico* Nico: *not minding them* Kim no!! He's cheating on you with Jin!! Don't kiss him!!!! *throws phone * ---Back in ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Studios--- Arcus: Well...looks like Ms. Ravel has a crush on someone...*audience laughs and starts chanting Lenzie* Mackenzie: I do not agree with that statement! *audience continues chanting* Mackenzie: *still red* That's it I'm leaving! *punches a hole in the wall and leaves for the Rebellion HQ* Arcus: Well stay tuned guys for the next episode of Arcus show! --End of interview-- Relationships --Rebellion-- Kathy Castellan: Mackenzie kinda dislikes her because of her smoking. Gina Martinez: Mackenzie kinda hates her since she knows that Leo had a crush on her. Peppermint Sweets : Mackenzie sees Peppermint as a nice girl so their relationship is ok. Duke Monroe : Mackenzie and Duke are like bestfriends since they work and train a lot together. Mackenzie isn't sure of her feelings for Duke but it's now leaning more on the crush side. She thinks that he's sometimes too big-headed. Joe Tanaka : Mackenzie and Joe are on really good terms. (Heck You can say that they are friends.) She helps Joe when it comes to his strength training. Yoru Sato : Mackenzie and Yoru don't talk much but they are both on good terms. Sophie Jen : Mackenzie and Sophie are on ok terms. They don't talk much to each other but Mackenzie likes Sophie's cat Turq. Deimos : Mackenzie is still weirded out by the fact that Deimos is trying to woo her mom. Phobos : Mackenzie gets super annoyed with Phobos because he keeps saying that she and Duke are dating. She likes his cooking though. Gaea : Mackenzie has only met Gaea once and is a bit scared of her. Eris : Mackenzie is close to her mom since they are both very similar in so many ways. --Non-rebellion-- Percy Jackson : Mackenzie has met him once when he met the Hunters of Artemis right after Annabeth got kidnapped. Annabeth Chase : Mackenzie had seen Annabeth a lot during Capture the Flag when she was younger. Leo Valdez : Mackenzie hates/still likes him. She can't bring herself to kill him. Tsubasa Subaru : Mackenzie talked to him once when she was 12. Yeah.... After that conversation let's just say that she thinks of him as a perv. Nico Di Angelo : Mackenzie met him once during the Battle of Manhattan. She just told him that Bianca was a great hunter and a good friend. Misaki Pan : Mackenzie never met her but she knows that she is Duke's ex-girlfriend. She kinda hates her because she knew that the break-up broke Duke's heart. Artemis: Mackenzie hates her necause of the no-falling-in-love rule. Hunters of Artemis : Mackenzie thought they were her family but they just kicked her out. She hates them now. Ares : Mackenzie hates him because he gave her a curse. Appearance Mackenzie is a very a beautiful girl though most people don't notice it. She has maroon hair and maroon eyes. She has the presence of a princess. She usually wears her hair in a ponytail with a silver headband. She usually wears black jeans and a black tank top. She also sports a different colored varsity jacket everyday saying "The Queen has been overthrown" on the back. She has fair skin and is quite thin. She has this look in chaotic look in her eyes with a hint of kindness and hope. Abilities ADHD- Natural Battle Reflexes Dyslexia- She can read Ancient Greek The Chaotic Touch- She can will a person to do wrong by just touching them. The Curse of Ares- Every month there would be a day where in her strength increases into super human strength. She becomes too strong. Advanced Hunting Skills- She picked up a lot of hunting skills from the Hunters of Artemis. Advanced Hand to Hand Combat- She has learned to kill anybody with her bare hands. She picked this up from the Hunters of Artemis. Krav Maga-She has learned this deadly martial art from the Hunters of Artemis. She was the best known fighter who uses Krav Maga in the Hunters. It's even deadlier with the curse of Ares. The use of the Bow and Arrow- She had picked this up from the Hunters of Artemis. Bagh Nakh- this is her weapon of choice. It is a pair of Celestial Bronze tiger claws that can shoot out green balls of energy. Quotes "Excuse me?! Don't you dare call me sweetheart again! You... Filthy boy! " - Mackenzie when she first met Leo "Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game." - Mackenzie quoting a few lyrics from "Defying Gravity" "Now let's see if I can spice things up in here......" - Mackenzie when she made a few Ares kids fight each other when she was 12 "I do not believe in this thing you call love. It is just a lie used for the procreation of our kind and as much I have such a liking to lies..... I hate this one." - Mackenzie to and old friend that she crossed paths with when in San Francisco "What is this feeling...so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you." - Mackenzie quoting another lyric from Wicked "Excuse me! I am not short! I am height-challenged! And you're not so tall yourself mister." -Mackenzie yelling at Leo when he commented on her height "Duke...Don't you have anything better to do than compete in such a frivolous game that doesn't have any purpose?!"- Mackenzie reprimanding one of Joe and Duke's arm wrestling competitions "See? Stupid. This arm wrestling is stupid. Call me when you actually win something important like this war." -Mackenzie after beating Duke again in arm wrestling. "If I told you how I really feel, you would never believe me." -Mackenzie to Duke "I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE OK?! I HATE IT! I JUST CAN'T BARE TO WALK ALONE THROUGH THIS LABYRINTH!" -Mackenzie during one of her mental breakdowns "Hello Newbie! I'm Mackenzie and I'm one of your instructors--DUKE WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!" -- Mackenzie introducing herself to Caleb while Duke was already training him. "No chance ! No way! Get the Hades out! Hades to the Naw! Get out!" - Mackenzie when she was telling the 9 muses to get out before they did their "I Won't Say I'm in Love" routine. (Yes the muses now go to random demigod girls and help them with their love life's with a song.) Etymology Mackenzie means "good-looking" while Ravel means "Rebel" so her name means "good-looking rebel". Mackenzie also means "fire-born; Child of the Wise Ruler" Which is an allusion to both her love of a fire-born and her being the leader of Team Beta of the Rebellion. Trivia *She loves cupcakes and bakes them every week. *She is very into musicals. *She has a very nice voice just like Idina Mendzel with the range of Sarah Brightman. *Her musical idols are Sarah Brightman and Idina Mendzel. *Her favourite musical is Wicked. *Her favorite song is "Defying Gravity". *She sings in the shower. *She sleeptalks. *Her favorite band is One Direction. (One direction is awesome!!!) *Her favorite color is scarlet. *Her favorite movie is SAW. *Her favorite playwright is Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber *She says that "The Phantom of the Opera is my second choice for my favorite musical. Andrew Lloyd Webber's masterpiece deserves nothing less than 2nd. I also love its musical score more than Wicked's because of the variety of the songs. Compared to Wicked, Wicked's songs are ...How do I put it?.... hmm...... Similar to others like "I'm not that girl" is very similar to "On my Own" from Les Miserables." *She would take 2-day vacations sometimes just to travel to New York to watch a musical. *Her dream is to one day play Christine Daaé in Phantom of the Opera and Glinda from Wicked. *Nobody has ever heard her sing (except Duke Monroe) . Anyone else...well...let's just say that they are swimming with the fishes.... *She's the only one to beat Duke Monroe in arm wrestling. *Her favorite sweet food is blueberry cheesecake with caramel. *Her favorite savory food are Chinese and Japanese food. *The only movie that scares her is "The Conjuring". *She is a scary movie fanatic. *She is the head trainer for the new recruits. Old recruits call the training period "Tartarus Week" Category:Demigods Category:Children of Eris Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Females Category:Greek Demigod Category:Original Character Category:Character